Mikael Reyes
Mikael "Kael" Guzman Reyes is the son of Samuel and Laura Alejandro and was the proclaimed Anak ng Dilim before Laura's revelation of the true identity of the Anak ng Dilim as Juan Dela Cruz to his fellow aswangs. Personality Kael has a controlling personality, he desires everything to go according to his plan. This is evident over his denial of Rosario's rejection towards him. He is also stubborn, persisting on killing Juan despite his father's repeated scolding. Kael also easily gets angry and holds a grudge towards Juan who he perceives robbed him of anything. Kael in totality is in fact insecure. Kael recently has a habit of tilting his head while talking. As a child, he was more of a pacifist and avoids conflict. A totally opposite attitude to his ill-tempered and warfreak nature once he grows up. Background As a child he was also bullied in school like Juan. Kael doesn't fight back to those bullying him. This caused his frustrated father, who was preparing him to fullfill his role as the Anak ng Dilim, to call him a coward. This in turn led him to seek his father's approval. He was Juan Dela Cruz's friend and love rival fighting for the heart of Rosario. After he was rejected by the Rosario in favor of Juan, he became destructively jealous with Juan. His jealousy worsens upon sensing his father favoring Juan before him and learnt that he was not the prophesized Anak ng Dilim, but Juan. He vows to kill Juan at all cost, who stole everything from him - his love, his father's approval and his destiny. He hired some of his fellow aswang to kill Juan and even committed arson against Juan's neighbourhood. He was sent to the island of Homonhon to manage the aswangs' human farm. Kidnapped children were sent to the island. Among those kidnapped was Pikoy. Kael blackmailed Juan that he would kill Pikoy and taunted the Tagabantay that despite saving countless lives Juan can't save the lives of those close to him. After an encounter with Juan on the island, Kael said that he was a stepbrother of Juan. Kael later wen't into hiding as he is now a fugitive of the government. He and his mother later staged a coup against his father in Antipolo to become the Haring Aswang. However his father retook the aswang throne after his father interrupted his formal coronation as Haring Aswang. Kael and her mother, Laura was imprisoned for some time. They were later released promising that they will cooperate in the name of the aswang race. At some point in time, he teases Juan for a duel, to get the score even for once. Only to be killed by Juan on the match. But after his death, Laura reveals herself as a manananggal with the help of Peru-Ha. Meaning, he could be a manananggal or wakwak not an aswang as well. Could it be that, he finally gets what he wants? To be an anak ng dilim? Category:Characters Category:Aswangs Category:Males Category:Aswang Royalty Category:Rulers Category:My Little Juan Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lahing Alipio